Answers From The Dark
by sussiekitten
Summary: Part 3 of "The Dark Series". Sequel to Movements. Eragon finds answers he has never even looked for and Saphira's time is running out. Meanwhile Murtagh is waiting...but for what? Incest, Slash, talk of Mpreg
1. Part One

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

**Claimer:** I, Sussiekitten, hereby claim this plot and story. If you would like to borrow an idea, a name, a character, or twist of a plot of mine, PM me and ask me. I will not tolerate anyone stealing or copying anything of mine. If I find that this has happened, I will report you.

**Warnings:** There will be mentions of Mpreg in this story. If the Mpreg "comes to life", so to speak, in the next part will be up to you reviewers to vote over. But I have hereby warned of you this. So I will not tolerate any flames because they didn't see my warning!!

**A/N **Here is my latest story, not the one I originally planned on posting, but life never works out the way you want it to, so :shrug: I hope you all enjoy the first part of this two-shot!

_**W**ord_ - Text taken out of a book.

**EDIT **(9th of October, 08) Fixed a few spelling and grammar mistakes.

* * *

**ANSWERS FROM THE DARK**

PART ONE

Eragon wasn't quite sure what was going on. Arya had come back not long before, her bow being put away as she rode. He was sure he had even seen her gaze back to the forest she had run off to investigate.

Of course, Eragon was in no mood to question the elf. He was afraid of what he might he asked in turn. It had been painful enough talking to her before he had found Murtagh. Even thinking the name sent shivers down Eragon's spine. And, nonetheless, he was not ready to talk to Arya until he was certain she wouldn't bring up the red Rider again.

Two days later Eragon was still fighting with his curiosity. For reasons unknown to himself he wanted to know what Arya had seen. The female elf had been sending him glances, more than before, since their departure from their last camp. Even Saphira was asking him what had happened. Finally, Eragon cracked.

_-You saw Murtagh?__ And you healed him?-_

_-Yes. No need to sound so hostile, Saphira.-_

The blue dragon growled.

_-I'm sorry.-_ She said then. -_But I don't trust him much.-_

_-Neither did I.-_ Eragon admitted. -_But I had to heal him. He was dying, Saphira. I couldn't let him.-_

The blue dragon turned her head to look into the eyes of her Rider. They were walking among the rest of the group that day. Dangers had been reported, and Arya had told Eragon and Saphira to stay grounded. A dragon was too easily spotted on the sky of the wasteland they were walking through.

_-Why? I don't understand. Before, you hated him, Eragon. Now… now I cannot tell what you feel about him.-_ Saphira commented.

_-I neither hate nor like him.-_ Eragon said with a sigh.

Saphira turned her head slowly. The setting sun was reflected in her scales. Eragon felt oddly at peace as they rode on.

_-I will not ask of your feelings towards Murtagh. But one day, Eragon, you should tell me.-_

Eragon frowned.

"I know. And I will."

They stayed silent for several minutes. Saphira and Eragon were walking in the middle of the group. A few hours before Eragon had sat himself on his horse, giving Saphira a much needed rest from carrying him. Katrina and Roran rode in the front, accompanied by one of the men from the Varden. The last man accompanied Arya and the male elf, forming the back troop.

Eragon could often feel Arya's eyes upon him. On a few occasions, he had turned his head around and met her gaze. Arya seemed to be trying to understand him somehow. As if, if she stared enough, the enigma inside him would magically crack and unfold. But it was not that simple. The brunet was not ready to let anyone in, including the female elf.

_-You should talk to her.-_

Eragon looked back at Saphira. The dragon was walking calmly, her eyes fixed at the landscape before him. But yet Eragon felt as if she had him under a heavy stare.

_-Talk with her about what? I have nothing to say to her, Saphira.-_ Eragon responded.

_-Start with what has been plaguing your mind lately.-_ The dragon answered wisely. -_Perhaps you then will be able to think clearly.-_

Eragon bit his lip. He shook his head softly and slowed the horse's pace. Arya and her two companions quickly caught up with him. Eragon steered the brown animal closer to the Elvin Princess.

"Arya svit-kona, may I speak with you?"

Arya looked deeply into his eyes before answering.

"Ride up ahead." She said to her companions. "I need to talk to you as well, Rider."

Eragon swallowed an invisible lump in his throat. Saphira's idea was quickly loosing its appeal.

"What did you wish to speak with me about?" Arya asked.

"What did you find back in the forest?" Eragon asked calmly, though his heart raced.

He silently hoped it hadn't been Murtagh. Somehow, if Arya knew about the other Rider, Eragon wasn't sure what he would do.

"A wounded animal." Arya answered finally.

Eragon breathed out slowly. Though, somehow, he knew Arya hadn't told him the whole truth.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Eragon countered when Arya became silent once again.

The elf looked shaken out of her thoughts. She sighed and fixed her gaze on Eragon again.

"There are a few things I don't think you have been taught, Eragon. Things about dragons." She said mystically. "We will reach the castle in Surda soon. Meet me in the library then. You and I have much to speak about that shouldn't be spoken out here in the open."

Eragon frowned. He couldn't understand what Arya was saying, and knew she was doing it on purpose.

"Master Oromis has taught me much about the dragons, Princess. What else is there for me to know?" Eragon asked, trying hard to keep the curiosity out of his voice.

"Things that concern Riders and mating." Arya answered. "Things you can only learn from certain books. It's vital you learn these things, Rider Eragon. Your life may depend on it."

Eragon didn't like what he was hearing. Mating? What of it?

"Very well, Arya svit-kona." Eragon said quietly. "I will speak more with you when we get to the castle."

The elf nodded to him. Eragon returned the gesture before riding up to ride beside Saphira. The dragon sent him a look. Eragon just sighed. He wasn't so sure he wished to find out what Arya wanted to tell him.

**XX-XX-XX**

They reached the castle the day after. During their travelling, what Arya had said had not left Eragon's mind. He had filled Saphira in, but she didn't know either what the elf wished to tell him.

As Eragon had been unable to ask Arya when he would meet her, he simply went to the room assigned to him and washed. Not long after he had redressed in fresh clothes and was making his way to the library. There was only one she could be in, as much had King Orrin told him.

The Master Library hosted all sorts of books, many which had been brought by different people to Surda as presents to former kings. The more King Orrin had told Eragon about it, the surer he was that he'd find Arya there.

Dressed in travelling clothes still, only clean ones, Eragon opened the doors to the Library and stepped inside. It was huge, with many shelves filled with hundredth thousands of books. Eragon felt a gasp leave him as he took in the surroundings.

"You can always tell who has never been inside the Library before."

Eragon turned and found Arya seated on a round table almost surrounded by high shelves of books. The elf had redressed as well, but only had golden feathers in her hair to tell of her rank. She still liked her travelling and battles clothes the best.

"The Master Library always takes one's breath away." Arya continued. "It's hard to imagine so much knowledge in such a place."

Eragon nodded as he walked over and sat down in a chair facing the Elvin Princess. Arya sent him a soft smile as she sent a large tome over the table. Eragon took it gently, careful of the old pages and decors of the book. He could hardly read the faded title anymore.

"This book is one of the first written about Dragon Riders and how they lived on." Arya explained. "You will find little from this book in other places."

"Lived on?" Eragon asked. "I don't quite understand…"

"Lived on in this meaning refers to the young that was born from Riders, and their dragons." Arya said, her hands resting upon the wooden table.

"I know about the eggs, Arya svit-kona. I am also the child of a Rider myself."

"It is not that way I speak of youngsters." The elf said calmly. "Surely you know that dragons mate?"

Eragon nodded.

"So does their Riders."

Eragon gaped. Arya nodded; satisfied with that he was beginning to understand.

"Dragon Riders have mates too, along with their dragons. Though, in times such as these, that custom has been forgotten." Arya sighed. "Master Oromis was one of the few who steered away from that path, having seen what it did to the other Riders."

"What did it do?" Eragon rasped.

"A dominant dragon, as well as Rider, becomes awfully possessive. They will do anything for their mate. Even **die** for them."

"Dominant?"

Arya smiled.

"Riders with male dragons are the dominant in any relationship they enter. There are few female Riders in history, and they have always had a female dragon. It is therefore customary that male Riders with female dragons are the submissive part in same sex partnerships." She explained softly.

"Same sex?" Eragon whispered.

Arya looked at him with a soft sympathy shining from her deep eyes.

"I know you don't hear much of it in small villages, but in larger cities, in Surdan cities especially, it's quite common." Arya said in a gentle tone. "And among Dragon Riders."

Carvahall had never been against same sex partnerships, but Eragon had nevertheless not heard much of them. It was as if they didn't exist in his village.

"Now Rider Eragon, what I'm about to say next may shock you greatly, but I beg for you to listen closely nonetheless."

The brunet nodded. If it was so important, then he would listen.

"Since the female Riders are practically nevermore, the dragons' magic did something to the Riders. Male Riders with female dragons are often known to bear children." Arya said and paused. "That may include you, Eragon."

Eragon shook his head. He must have heard wrong. Men couldn't bear _children_!

"It occurs among elves as well." Arya continued resolutely. "And therefore Rider, I'm afraid I have to say that it's a strong possibility that you are able to carry."

Eragon continued to shake his head. He refused to believe what he was hearing.

"I know this is hard to understand, but it's all in these tomes!" Arya said as if to assure him. "It has happened before, many times. The men live, Rider Eragon. They do not die in childbirth, no more so than women."

"This cannot be true." Eragon said then. "Men cannot give birth!"

"Seahorses can." Arya said with an amused twinkle. "And, as history tells us, male Riders do too."

"How can this be possible?!" Eragon nearly shouted, standing up.

Arya watched him silently as he paced back and forth. She couldn't possibly be right! She just **couldn't**!!

"I speak only the truth, Eragon." Arya sighed. "And I'm telling you this because I suspect you have an interest in someone. A male."

Eragon stopped. He turned to face the dark haired elf. She looked unaffected. If anything, she looked pleased.

"How…? Why do you suspect such a thing, Princess?" Eragon asked hoarsely.

"Because, while I did see an animal three days ago; I also saw its Rider." Arya said sincerely.

Eragon sank back into his seat.

"What… Murtagh?"

Arya nodded.

"I saw him yes." She answered. "He didn't look surprised to see me, and looked healed. The last we heard about him was that he had escaped, nearly dead on his feet."

"You have heard news about him?" Eragon asked suspiciously.

"You were kept in the dark for a reason, Rider. We were unsure if you could handle the news."

"I handled mending his broken bones quite well." He said then.

Arya smiled sadly.

"Now you know, Eragon." She said softly.

"You still haven't answered my question." Eragon pressed. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"I'm not blind, Rider." Arya told him firmly. "I could see even back then how you craved his attention and not mine. I turned you down exactly for that reason; your heart was not in it."

Eragon sighed. His gaze shifted to his hands. They lay in his lap, knuckles turning white as he continued to keep them in fists.

"… Have you told anyone?"

"No." Arya said sincerely. "I know that you would wish to do so yourself. But this is not why I asked you to come here."

The brunet looked up sadly. What more was there for her to reveal for him?

"Saphira's only worthy choice of partner is Thorn, Murtagh's dragon." She said. "She will never chose Shruikan. This has consequences for you both, Rider."

"What consequences, Arya svit-kona?" Eragon asked tiredly.

He was not sure how much more he wished to know.

"You are blood brothers; this will cause difficulties for your young." Arya said calmly, though her tone was a guarded one. "That was at least what I thought."

"Our young? Arya -"

"No, please, let me finish." Arya interrupted gently.

Eragon bit his lip. He really wished to just stand up and walk away. But something in him made him lean back and nod. He was prepared to listen.

"You are part elf now." She told him. "This means a change in your blood connection. While you are still sired from the same parents, different blood runs through your veins. You Rider, you are almost an elf. Murtagh however is human. Your blood may be the same, but you won't see it in any young you may have together."

"Please, don't." Eragon begged. "Don't speak of children now. I cannot bear to meet Murtagh yet again, let alone think of having children with him."

Arya nodded. The female elf stared at him sadly as Eragon sat in his own thoughts.

Everything seemed so surreal. It couldn't possibly be true. He couldn't be meant to be Murtagh's mate, the carrier of his children! It was a desirable thought, but it would never work. And Eragon decided to voice that thought.

"You have forgotten Murtagh in all this, Princess. He must be a willing party. He will never accept me as a mate." Eragon said miserably. "Thorn will accept Saphira, I know this. But not me."

"How can you be so sure?"

Eragon looked into the other's eyes.

"Because I know him." He whispered. "He does not care for me the way I do him. He barely cares for me enough to cover the image as my brother. Murtagh will never accept me."

"Then I don't know what to do." Arya sighed. "We haven't recovered the last egg, and without it Saphira has no one to mate with. She can't wait forever Rider, it's different for her. Her time is coming, sooner than you think. Probably too soon for the green egg to even hatch."

The brunet glared at the table. A finger was circling a pattern slowly, and Eragon snatched his hand away as soon as he noticed it.

"When the time comes I will worry about it." He said finally. "But that time is not now."

Arya watched him as he stood up and bowed to her.

"Good night, Arya svit-kona."

"Good night, Rider."

Eragon began to walk towards the doors. Many thoughts were ringing through his mind. He needed to find Saphira and to talk with her.

"You might want to look after Murtagh though." Arya called after him. "He is good now, I could sense that. You cured him."

Eragon stiffened. He had done no such thing. He had just healed Murtagh, nothing else.

"You may not believe it yourself, but you did cure him. You should go to him, Rider, if you want to sort things out." She continued softly. "For your own good as well as Saphira's. Think about it."

Eragon nodded stiffly. Then he opened the doors and let them shut behind him with a soft _bang_. He had no plans on finding Murtagh. At least, not quite yet.

He could still remember the wounded Murtagh as he healed him in the cave not a week ago. To seek Murtagh out so soon would be too painful. Eragon needed to clear his mind. And then, maybe then, would he look for his brother.

Maybe.

**XX-XX-XX**

Eragon couldn't sleep that night. No matter how much he tossed and turned, no matter how much he tried to clear his mind he just couldn't fall asleep. After two hours he stood up and decided to roam the halls for a bit. Slipping back into the clothes he had worn just a few hours prior, he walked out of his room and shut the door softly behind him. Then he started to walk.

Eragon's mind was blissfully clear; it wasn't that that kept him awake. No, it was something else. Something that sat in his heart, something he couldn't quieten. His heart beat the name as a cruel reminder of his insomnia. _Mur-tagh_. _Mur-tagh_.

Without knowing it, Eragon had reached the hallway he had walked to meet Arya earlier. It was only when the gigantic doors loomed ahead that he remembered. Eragon stopped suddenly, his eyes never leaving the sight before him.

A whisper sounded in his head then, quiet, uncertain, sleepy.

_-Eragon… __young one. Are you still awake at this ungodly hour?-_

_-Ay, Saphira. I couldn't sleep.-_ Eragon answered.

He could feel the dragon's voice steadily becoming clearer in his head. Saphira was waking up herself.

_-No, just go back to sleep. I'm fine.-_

It was silent for a moment. Then…

_-Whenever someone says they're__ fine, the opposite is often proved to be true.-_ Saphira drawled.

_-I'm just restless, that's all.-_ Eragon said then, softly, his eyes never leaving the looming doors ahead.

Saphira's voice radiated concern and empathy when she spoke next.

_-Is this about Arya's words?-_

Eragon didn't answer. Slowly, he put one foot in front of the other, until he had walked up to the double doors. He laid a hand over the impressive wooden structure.

_-It is.-_ Saphira stated. -_What troubles you about them? Your possible fate?-_

Again Eragon didn't answer. Slowly he pushed one of the doors open and stepped inside. A lamp was still lit, its flame slowly dying. With just a whispered word it was as alive as ever, along with several other candles.

_-Eragon please, speak to me.-_ Saphira begged.

_-I just… I can't find it in me to believe her words.-_

The brunet sighed out loud and walked back to the table he had met with the elf in question. The book was gone, but Eragon remembered it well from his memory.

_-Is it so hard to believe?-_ The blue dragon asked softly.

_-Men giving birth? __**Me**__ giving birth… to my __**brother's**__ children?! Yes, it is quite hard to believe.-_ Eragon sighed.

A flame seemed to flicker then, and suddenly Eragon found himself facing the bookcase with the very tome he was seeking. He took it down, surprised by its weight. It looked to weight more than it actually did. The brunet put the old tome onto the table and sat down, just where he had sat not six hours ago.

_-A few years ago you wouldn't have believe in dragons even if one came and bit off your head.-_ Saphira commented dryly.

_-That's completely different, and you know it.-_ Eragon whispered.

_-Oh Eragon…-_

Saphira fell silent. Eragon bit his lip, surprised by her silence. Another minute passed. The brown eyed teen opened the book, greedily taking in the index. Carefully and beautifully written words welcomed him. Eragon took hold of the closest lamp and put it right next to the book. Then he began to search for anything that would ease his heart… and his mind.

_-Ye Old Matings Of The Drakes And Their Masters.-_ Eragon whispered inwardly.

Saphira's presence was reawakened.

_-Is this what you seek? Proof that Arya might be wrong?-_

_-Ay.-_ Eragon murmured and turned to find the correct page.

_-No real good can come of it. You know that young one, in your heart you believe. Or at least your heart strives to believe it.-_ Saphira's gentle voice echoed in his mind.

_-I know. But I need to know.-_ Eragon said then.

Saphira fell quiet once more, her warmth giving him her support before she retreated from his mind. Eragon sighed and started to read.

_**I**__n ye golden time of Drakes and Masters, they sought company they rarely found. Two hearts are not alike in the minds of the Drakes. When a Drake found their mate, they would never let go. It is said that the first Drake and His Master, Eragon, fought viciously for their beloveds'…_

Eragon skipped the next parts. It didn't seem important, and neither did he want to read about someone else's happiness. Then it came.

… _**T**__his Mating gave the land several Drakes. It was then that a Drake could soon only hatch if a Master's hand touched the egg. A dilemma rose years later from this, when no match was found for a female Drake. The tale goes that a young man by accident laid his hand upon the scales and that the egg hatched. Later, this young man found his match with another male Master. The Magick of the Drakes is said to have made the younger Master able to carry a child._

Eragon's eyes widened. But that was simply just a tale? It couldn't be true!

_**I**__t was said to have been wives tales. But, in ye new age, more male Masters mastered female Drakes. Those that became the partner of male Masters all were proven able to carry children. But a war struck the land. The ability was forgotten. Male Masters of female Drakes were slaughtered, their Drakes falling with them. No one was left to tell of the tale and the Magick._

Eragon had to look away. His gaze wandered to the window. Outside the morning was showing its first signs. Eragon frowned and sighed to himself. Wearily, he looked back at the page. He kept on reading.

_**T**__he ability was known of again years after ye One War. Tales were written, words were spoken, but never harshly as male Masters were quite vicious indeed, and tests were given to prove this ability. The ability was proven and the people cheered. For strong kind was sired from these relationships. Stronger kind has never been seen since._

Eragon felt relieved when he saw that he had come to the end of the chapter. Quietly he closed the book. A small cloud of dust circled around him.

-… _Eragon?-_

_-Yes Saphira?-_ The brunet asked as he put the tome back to its place.

_-Morn has come. You should sleep for the remaining hours before breakfast.-_ The blue dragon told him gently.

_-I shall.-_ Eragon assured her as he once again stepped out of the grand Library.

Outside he could see servants awaking and getting ready to welcome the day. Eragon made sure not to be noticed too well. He made it quickly back to his room, falling onto the bed without changing.

The sun crept inside his window. Eragon shut the blinds and closed his eyes. Thoughts were bouncing back and forth inside his mind, but he paid them no attention. The only ones he couldn't block out however was the ones he fell asleep pondering.

_What will this mean for Murtagh and me? Will it mean anything at all?__ Should we go after them?_

Only the sounds of the castle waking answered his questions.

* * *

**A/N** So, what did you think? I hope it didn't end too suddenly for you all.

Also, as I said in my warning **and** the summary, there's mentions of Mpreg here. I will not under any circumstances accept any flames because of this. I use it here for a reason, and that all depends on how you guys vote. If you want me to continue with the sequel to this story, then there _will_ be Mpreg. This is because that's where the plot has taken me. However, I will post the second part of this story, which is without Mpreg, within the next week.

And don't fear, to those who know I'm writing other things as well, the stories are under construction and are being developed as we speak. However, due to heavy school work and personal work, I have been unable to write a lot recently. I got quite a bit done during my Easter break, but please don't rush me. Rushed work is bad work in my book.

I hope you please review and remember to vote whether you want a sequel to this story or not. But remember, a sequel equals Mpreg!

That's all for now. Don't forget to review, and I'll see you all next week with the second and final part of this fic.


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

**Claimer:** I, Sussiekitten, hereby claim this plot and story. If you would like to borrow an idea, a name, a character, or twist of a plot of mine, PM me and ask me. I will not tolerate anyone stealing or copying anything of mine. If I find that this has happened, I will report you.

**Warnings:** There will be mentions of Mpreg in this story. I will not tolerate any flames because they didn't see my warning!!

**A/N **I have a very important message in my bottom note, and I ask all of my readers to please read it and review. Also, I don't know when the next part of this story will be out. I have yet to write it, but I will try to have the energy, time and spirit to write and post it. Apart from that, enjoy the story.

**EDIT **(9th of October, 08) Fixed a few spelling and grammar mistakes.

* * *

**ANSWERS FROM THE DARK**

PART TWO

Murtagh sighed as he and Thorn found a new place to hide for the night. They had crossed the Surdan border a few days before, and they had been able to avoid meeting anyone yet. Murtagh had only looked for a healer in a small village along the border when they had arrived there. Thanks to that woman Thorn and he had been fully healed. Now they could continue knowing that they would not die of old wounds.

It had been a long time since he had seen Eragon's group ride away. Or so Murtagh felt. He wondered if he would ever meet them again.

Thorn lay resting in a section of trees that they had found an hour earlier. The sun was setting and it lit up the thick river that floated pass them. Murtagh had had to fly over with Thorn, as he couldn't swim over lest he'd drown. But he had felt that Thorn had been pleased that he was of use again.

They had been forced to walk to the border. It was much too risky to fly, and Thorn could only let Murtagh ride him for so long. But, as a week had passed since his recovery, they had entered Surda and were well within its protective hold.

_-Where shall we eventually go, hatchling?-_

Murtagh sighed. He rolled out the thin bedroll he slept on and sat down.

"Anywhere, nowhere."

_-A true master plan you have there.-_ Thorn commented.

Murtagh snorted.

_-I don't know, Thorn. Where would you have us go?-_ He asked.

_-What about this Varden you have told me about? Would they shelter us?-_ The dragon asked.

_-Not likely. They would rather kill __me upon arrival. I'm a traitor to them, Thorn.-_

Thorn growled. Murtagh reached out and laid a hand upon his still warm scales. The sun had warmed them greatly that day, but the nights were becoming steadily colder. Thorn had wished for them to find a cave, but there had been none. Murtagh assured him that he would sleep next to the dragon, there he would not freeze.

_-We cannot hide here for eternity. Someone will find us.-_ Thorn said as his golden eyes narrowed.

_-Then let them.-_ Murtagh sighed. -_What can we do anyway? I have information the Varden could find useful, but they would never let me talk.-_

_-The more you talk of this __**Varden**__ the more I wish to scorch them.-_

Murtagh laughed out loud. He stood up and prepared to make a small fire.

_-You better not, Thorn. They are the good guys. Unless you wish to be a puppet of Galbatorix once again?-_ The Rider asked with a sour edge.

_-I'd rather scorch myself.-_ Thorn said then.

Murtagh smirked as he fixed the wood and started to flick two stones against each other. Thorn watched in a strange fascination as small sparks shot out from between the stones and lit up the wood.

_-Why not use magic?-_

"Because my friend, I do not wish to alert anyone nearby of our presence." Murtagh answered.

Thorn snorted. Murtagh shook his head and sat down on his bedroll, flinging the cloak around his shoulder at the same time.

_-Are you cold?-_ Thorn asked with a worried edge in his voice.

_-No.-_ Murtagh answered. -_But I do not wish to let the cold get to me yet.-_

Thorn shifted closer, until the Rider could lean his back onto Thorn's side. Murtagh smiled softly and let his eyes shut briefly.

His mind had, throughout their journey, wandered back to Eragon. He still could not understand why the blue Rider had healed him, and therefore probably saved his life. Did Eragon even know that he had cured him of Galbatorix poison? Murtagh snorted. Doubtfully.

Still, Murtagh couldn't figure out what he felt for Eragon. The answer was just beyond his reach. Murtagh had never been good at expressing or understanding emotions. His mother hadn't been around much, and his father hated the sight or thought that his son would show the slightest of emotion. He had been raised to be cold. Sometimes Murtagh found it hard to understand the slightest of gestures, for he barely understood the feelings behind them. He could remember his mother's soft touches and whispers of love. But he could no longer understand what they meant.

_-Your mind is never boring, hatchling.-_ Thorn commented.

Murtagh rolled his eyes.

_-Spying on me again?-_ He chuckled. -_I'm sorry that I'm emotionally disabled. It's a curse, passed down from father to son. I'm glad Eragon never inherited it.-_

Thorn nudged his shoulder lightly.

_-Whenever you think of Rider Eragon your heart softens. __I have always wondered why.-_

"Me too, Thorn." Murtagh whispered.

_-Could it be that you feel something for the boy?-_ Thorn questioned cautiously.

_-Feel? Like what__, my friend?-_

_-Care for him.-_ Thorn answered.

Murtagh frowned.

"I care for him like a friend would. But… I care more for him than Tornac, who was my dearest friend before I met you." He said with a sigh. "Most of the time I don't understand anything about myself."

_-If you care deeper for him than your old friend, then could that mean love?-_

Murtagh stiffened. He had never considered that. Love was a foreign word for him. Yes, he loved his dragon and had cared much for the stallion he had named after Tornac. But… what was love really?

_-Then I guess I love him as a brother should.-_ Murtagh concluded finally.

_-I think not.-_ The red dragon said then. -_I think you care for him as if he were your mate.-_

"My mate?" Murtagh breathed. "What are you speaking of?"

_-Dragons and Riders mate, it is such it has always been. Generally, when two dragons mate, so do their Riders.-_ Thorn explained.

_-I don't understand. Are you saying that you think Eragon is my mate, and Saphira therefore yours?-_

_-The__ chance of Saphira being mine is more likely than she being the mate of Shruikan. It should then mean that Eragon is yours.-_

Murtagh shook his head.

"Eragon is my brother. You do not have the problem of mating with siblings, but we human do!" He said firmly.

_-I believe you should ask Rider Eragon more about this. I can feel him and Saphira near.-_ The dragon said simply as he shifted.

Murtagh blinked. He shook his head and turned to face the path which he and Thorn had used. If Eragon really was near, and Thorn wasn't losing his senses, then they would come that way.

_-We need to speak more __afterwards.-_ Murtagh stated a minute later.

Thorn stood and Murtagh made sure he didn't fall as he had to support himself now.

_-And that we will.-_

Murtagh frowned. He was not used to Thorn not having more to say, though the dragon rarely spoke much. But when Thorn did, he said a lot with few words. The Rider shook his head again. He didn't need to confuse himself even more.

An hour later and there was still no sign of Eragon. Thorn had laid down to rest deeper into the forest to avoid being seen. Murtagh finished off the last of his meal in silence. He washed the bowl in the nearby stream and let his mind wander. His hands worked automatically as his mind once again settled on Eragon. Murtagh didn't understand why he kept thinking about his brother, and simply brushed it off. He sighed and walked back to Thorn and the camp.

The sun had set now, bathing the sky in dark colours. Murtagh sat down and worked out the pains in his neck.

"Are you sure they were coming?"

_-Positive._ Thorn answered. -_They are just having a hard time finding us.-_

_-We've lit a fire. It can be that hard.-_ Murtagh snorted.

Thorn simply sent him a lazy glance. Murtagh fiddled with the hem of the cloak he wore. It had seen better days, as had the rest of his clothes. But there was no way he could be able to buy or make new ones anytime soon. He would have to settle for what he had.

Just then he heard something landing outside of their clearing. Murtagh stiffened and made sure his sword was within reach. His bow had been broken long ago, so he had no use for the arrows he had left.

The shadowy shape of a dragon entered their hideout first. Murtagh instantly recognised Saphira. The blue dragon snorted and stepped aside. Then he saw the familiar frame of his brother. Eragon looked tired and rumpled, as if they had been flying for days at an end to reach them. The blue Rider had his new sword firmly attached to his side. The brunet shared a look with his dragon before stepping closer to Murtagh. The hazel eyed teen stood.

"Good evening, Murtagh."

"Same to you, Rider." Murtagh murmured.

Eragon fidgeted nervously before he finally sat down at the opposite side of the fire. Murtagh narrowed his eyes but sat down as well.

"Come to take me to the Varden at last?" Murtagh asked emotionlessly.

Eragon looked up then.

"No." He answered finally. "I came to see how you were."

"Somehow I doubt that." Murtagh commented.

Eragon flinched slightly. He drew his cloak closer around himself, seemingly wanting to disappear.

"Arya said something that made me think. I then flew out to look for you."

"What did she say?"

"That you were cured." Eragon mumbled. "She said that she had sensed that you were good now."

Murtagh chuckled. Eragon seemed to be completely unaware of his own powers.

"You did cure me, Rider." Murtagh confirmed. "The King had me under a spell, combined with a poison that slowly would kill me. You cured me from his hold."

Eragon frowned. Murtagh found the look almost adorable.

"How do you know that?" Eragon murmured.

"I know myself, and I know Galbatorix' magic. It's gone from my body and my mind. I'm free, Rider." Murtagh explained.

Eragon looked away. Murtagh took a moment to take in the new looks of his brother. Eragon looked the same, and yet not. The ears were slightly pointed and he seemed slightly taller, but not remarkably so. Murtagh could easily tell he was still the taller of the two. No matter what grace the elfish transformation might have given Eragon, it almost didn't show. And it relieved Murtagh. All in all, Eragon was who he was, a Rider and previous farm boy, not an elf.

"Well, I'm glad then." Eragon said finally.

Murtagh chuckled to himself. He leant back onto his hands and watched the darkening sky. A few stars had appeared. Suddenly he felt oddly at peace.

_-Murtagh?-_

The darker brunet frowned. Then he remembered.

_-Ah, yes Thorn?-_

_-Forgot me for a moment there, Rider?-_ Thorn snorted.

_-It seems like I did.-_ Murtagh answered amusedly.

_-Saphira and I are leaving. We shall return later.-_ Thorn's baritone echoed in Murtagh's mind.

Murtagh chuckled out loud. Eragon shot him a confused glance. Murtagh smirked and answered his friend.

_-Don't worry too much. Take your time. I'm sure you've been waiting for this moment for quite a while.-_

If Thorn had been able to, the hazel eyed teen was sure he would have blushed.

_-And you haven't, hatchling? Perhaps I won't be the only one claiming someone this night.-_ The red dragon said teasingly.

_-Oh, shush you. Go on and mate already.-_ Murtagh said and glared as their eyes met.

Thorn gave an amused snort before he and Saphira walked out of the clearing. Eragon stared after his partner, biting his lip. He seemed to nod almost to himself before looking back into the fire.

"Are they -?"

Murtagh looked into Eragon's eyes. The brunet quickly averted his gaze, but Murtagh had seen the question in them.

"Yes. They are leaving to mate. But you knew that already, didn't you, Rider?" Murtagh asked him with a smirk.

A small blush graced Eragon's cheeks. Murtagh laughed inwardly.

"It just seemed so sudden." The younger brunet murmured, huddling even further into himself.

"Indeed. But you of all people should know that Saphira's time was almost over. It was better for them to be safe, I'm sure."

Eragon nodded softly.

"Are you… unhappy with her choice?" The hazel eyed teen asked, a small stab of fear entering his heart.

"Ah, no." Eragon looked back up. "Thorn was the best choice around. Even if the green egg had been hatched."

Murtagh just blinked.

"You didn't answer my question." He stated.

Eragon blushed an even darker red.

"I'm not unhappy. Thorn will take care of her, of that I'm sure."

"He will." Murtagh confirmed.

Eragon nodded, almost hesitantly. Murtagh frowned.

"What is it?"

Eragon looked up sharply. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Do not lie to me, Rider." Murtagh cut in curtly before he could stop himself. "Not after all this time."

His voice had softened, but Eragon still cringed guiltily. He sank deeper into himself.

"What does this all mean?" The brunet spoke softly.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You hold all the cards, Eragon. I cannot tell you what is or what will be." The older answered.

"Do you know what this means though?" Eragon questioned, this time louder. "What this means for you?"

"What, our dragons mating?" Murtagh asked, and at Eragon's nod he continued. "It means I get to live for a short time longer than anticipated. They will not kill me until Saphira has laid her eggs, or perhaps they'll let me live for a few more mating seasons. Who am I to know? All I know, Eragon…"

The brunet let their eyes meet. Murtagh smirked.

"… Is that you just gave me a few more months, maybe years to live."

"Shut up. Don't speak like that!" Eragon cried out, standing up in fear and anger.

"It's the truth!" Murtagh spat back, standing as well. "The Varden would rather have me beheaded from the minute I step inside, but will keep me alive for the sake of breeding."

"They won't kill you!" Eragon shouted. "I won't allow them!!"

"What say have you got in this, brother? What real say have you got?! Tell me, I'm most curious to know!" Murtagh yelled in frustration, kicking sand and dirt into the fire.

The flames hissed once, twice, before falling back into silence.

"I'm their only, Rider. I will end my own life before I let them take yours." The younger brunet stated darkly.

"I **forbid** you from doing that! I could not live with knowing that you died in my place, whether my life was ending in _ten minutes_ or _ten years_!" Murtagh screamed at the skies.

"I don't care! I can't live without you, Murtagh. I CAN'T!"

Murtagh panted, desperate to catch his breath, desperate to say something, anything. Eragon was looking at him, sadness and heartbreak in his chocolate orbs. Slowly Murtagh walked over to him. The brunet only lowered his gaze, never once moving a muscle.

"Eragon." Murtagh breathed.

Eragon shook his head. Sighing, Murtagh gently cupped Eragon's chin, lifting it up. Eragon's eyes shone with unshed tears.

"You know I can't live without you either." He murmured softly.

Before Eragon could as much as open his mouth to speak, sob or anything else; Murtagh had covered it with his own. A lone tear travelled down Eragon's flustered cheek. Murtagh pressed forward still, unsure but somehow determined in his actions. Eragon was still, frozen for a second. Then he came alive again. Arms clung to the taller frame, a mouth opened under the other. In his own mind Murtagh heard a quiet sigh. It was ignored.

The two brothers clung to one another, as if they'd drown if they let go. And somehow their clothes had fallen to the ground, unwanted and in the way. They stumbled onto Eragon's bedroll. Eragon grasped onto Murtagh's shoulders tightly as his brother removed the last article separating their skin.

Suddenly, everything was quiet. Murtagh sighed and looked into his brother's eyes. Eragon looked back at him. Confused, aroused… loved.

"We shouldn't." Murtagh rasped. "It's forbidden."

"No one needs to know." Eragon whispered, though he too seemed hesitant now.

"Incest is an immediate death-penalty." Murtagh continued. "I can't risk that to befall you."

"We may have been sired from the same parents, but you aren't my brother." Eragon said then, sitting up a notch.

Murtagh frowned slightly.

"Arya said so herself. The same blood may flow in our veins, but I am more an elf than a human now. A half-elf if you will."

The darker brunet shook his head.

"But to those who knows our secret we are still brothers. They could say too much and have us hanged." He whispered urgently.

"Who is there to tell? Lady Nasuada? Arya?" Eragon shook his head. "None of them will gain from my death."

A silence fell over them.

"Strange is it not?" Murtagh laughed. "How you are the confident one?"

Eragon shrugged; his eyes, as was steadily becoming usual that night, were looking away.

"I… I care for you very deeply, Eragon. Not as a brother. _Never_ as a brother." The hazel eyed teen murmured.

Eragon still didn't speak. Murtagh leaned down and landed a slow kiss on his brother's lips. Eragon hesitantly returned the gesture.

"If that is how you tell it, then so be it."

Before Eragon could as much as ponder the words, Murtagh had engaged another kiss, a far more passionate and heated one.

With the flames and the night as their only audience, the most ancient dance in the world began.

And from inside the dark two deeper cries answered their own.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N** I hope you all enjoyed the story. I know there was no "action" in this part, but I found that it didn't fit it. For more info on when my next story will be out, please see my profile.

**EDIT:** As some of you may have seen on my profile, the plagiasing case has been solved. Again, I hope that no one sent the author any harsh words as this was just a case of a misunderstanding "gone bad" so to speak. We have come to an understanding, and my bad mood is hereby gone.

However, this has made me see just how easy it can be for something like this to happen. Not just to me, but to anyone. I am still going to add a claimer to my stories, every chapter in fact, no matter how long it takes. Hopefully I'll get that done before my next story is out, which will be out very soon if the plot bunnies continue to play nice.

A huge thanks to everyone who gave me their support and came with tips. Everything is alright again now, and I ask everyone not to worry. I am not leaving FFnet anytime soon. I am here to stay as long as plot bunnies continue to attack me. Again, thank you guys. I couldn't have handeled the happening as well hadn't it been for all of you. I hope to see you again soon!

SussieKitten


End file.
